


"My love feeds on your love, beloved."

by thesunmetmoon



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Band, Club Activity, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: And as long as you live, it will be in your arms.Without leaving mine.—One evening in the school when all regrets come crashing down on Soonyoung and Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"My love feeds on your love, beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the twelfth fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's If You Forget Me. Please enjoy.

* * *

この世界はいつも easy come, easy go だけど

_Kono sekai wa itsumo easy come easy go, dakedo_

* * *

"Won-ah, look, look, there's a new game being released—"

Soonyoung's words died in the middle when he saw his _classmate-slash-bandmate_ , Jeon Wonwoo, slept peacefully on his desk. They were reading a magazine in an empty classroom. Loud cheer was heard from the field as it was the time for club activities, probably track and field team, or baseball (Jihoon was the captain after all). Or maybe that kpop dance crew he had considered joining.

"So noisy...," Soonyoung mumbled.

The wind from an open window blew his soft hair, sent it fluttering away. He put down his magazine, looking at Wonwoo's sleeping figure instead. The boy folded both his arms and rested his dark head comfortably on them. His glasses were still perched on his nose. Carefully, Soonyoung pried them away from there, setting them on the desk beside Wonwoo. The boy mumbled a little, seemed kind of distracted, but was still sleeping anyway.

Soonyoung could not help but smile. With one hand cupping his own cheek, he watched the boy for some more before he turned his gaze to the dance crew outside the window who, apparently, was practicing the newest boy group's choreography. "Oh? Junnie?" his eyes widened when he realized a familiar face. Never had he known Jun had interest in dancing before. Soonyoung thought the boy might be joining the drama club after he quit-

...

That thought brought Soonyoung's gaze back to the sleeping boy. He sighed, then leveled his head the same as him. His chin touched the surface of Wonwoo's desk.

"Na, Won-ah," he said, like a whisper. "What would you do if I told you I'm quitting the band too?"

_Just like Junnie._

* * *

この映画の最後に

_Kono eiga no saigo ni_

* * *

The class was painted in red. As the sun was starting to set, Wonwoo watched the brilliant, mixed-up hue that the sky performed that day in total silence. The classroom was all empty, as well as the field outside and the hallway. Students, one-by-one, had already gone home by this time. His hand cupped his own cheek. His eyes, dead as fish, bored to the reddish circle glowing on the sky beneath the translucent clouds.

He would rather watch the sky turned dark in agonizingly slow pace than seeing a sleeping Soonyoung on his desk. He woke up like this. Blinking twice, it took a whole 10 seconds for him to recognize his whereabouts and lifted his head. There was Soonyoung with head on Wonwoo's desk, his drool pooled from the side of his mouth.

_(Ugh...he needs to sterilize his desk tomorrow.)_

Yet, seeing how peaceful the elder's slumber was, he got no guts to wake him up. It must be tiring for Soonyoung to live with one limp leg due to that accident with a traffic light crossing and a drunk driver on wheel. Wonwoo shifted his gaze to Soonyoung now. The sleeping boy was framed with warm colors. His slanted eyes were shut tightly, making a crease between his brows. It urged Wonwoo to touch that crease, so he did. His fingers brushed it, making Soonyoung relaxed in an instant.

"You're too honest, Soonyoungie...," Wonwoo let out a tender laugh.

So cute. Even with pool of drool, Soonyoung was still so cute. Wonwoo smiled, then tapped his finger on Soonyoung's puffy, soft cheek. Once. Twice. His skin was so smooth, just like a baby's butt.

"You do know that there's nothing I wish more than seeing you dance again, don't you, Soonyoungie...?" he whispered in his deep, hollow voice.

His smile crumbled. His unbothered, serene mask cracked from side to side. Wonwoo put his face on top of Soonyoung's head, inhaling his scent.

* * *

聴かせて聴かせて 愛してる

_Kikasete, kikasete, aishiteru_

* * *

"Sorry..."

He would always remember this scene. This sleeping Soonyoung on his desk. His crippled leg. His cute cheeks. He hoped those tiny details burnt into his memory forever, for him to replay it in his head years from now.

"I'm sorry...."

If only he had not left Soonyoung alone, pacing himself too fast for Soonyoung to follow along. If only he had turned around and waited for him.

If only he did not tell Soonyoung to—

_("Come with me, Soonyoungie! I need to show you something!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's something good! C'mon! The later the loser!"_

_"H-hey, wait for me, Won-ah!"_

_"Hey, kid, watch out-!"_

**_SCREEECCHH!!_ ** _)_

He knew that no matter how many times he said sorry, it would not be enough to amend his sin. Soonyoung's leg would never go back again. His dance would never be seen again. But if only, if only there was one thing he could do to turn back time...

"I'm sorry...Soonyoungie...I'm very sorry..."

Soonyoung opened his eyes slowly, blinking away his own tears. He let the boy grovelled in his regret, his sweetest revenge, yet he was the one with stream of silent tears on his cheeks.

* * *

言ってほしい言ってほしい 愛してる

_Itte hoshii, itte hoshii, aishiteru_

* * *

He said nothing, nor he moved even an inch. Soonyoung just laid his head there for Wonwoo to whisper his countless apology.

He hated the boy.

_He hated Jeon Wonwoo._

...

...If only he could hate him, things would be so far easier.

* * *

_Happy ending, happy ending_

* * *

So Soonyoung did what he always do. He closed back his eyes, thinking that this reality was a dream and his dream was the reality, where he still got two healthy legs to dance around as much as he liked.

* * *

この物語は 君を守る話さ

_Kono monogatari wa kimi o mamoru hanashisa_

* * *

And that this reality was just a bad plotted movie in which he would wake up instantly to find his legs were fine. He would heave a sigh and no longer need to open his eyes ever again.

* * *

だけどね エンディングは 君が僕を助ける

_Dakedo ne, ending wa kimi ga boku o tasukeru_

* * *


End file.
